


Gold and Shadows

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Fandom Poetry [3]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Depression, F/M, I will never be over it!!, M/M, Multi, Poetry, THAT FINALE, Written immedatley after watching the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: The finale, in poem form.EDIT: I apparently posted this twice for some reason?? I'm an idiot. Anyway, this is exactly the same as the 'other' Gold and Shadows, sorry to all the people who left kudos on thew 'other' version, they were appreciated. But I figured one version of this poem was enough!





	Gold and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was in Year 10, I think, so apologies if you think it's shit. But I have given it to the Class cast, when I met them, one of various times, and they loved it! Hope you do too.

The doors open and out they fly,  
Gold streaks headed for the shadows.  
Death, falling, the shadows die  
quickly, screaming out.  
  
He screams, blood pools,  
joins tears in streaks  
down pale, scarred cheeks.  
He is a newly christened  
  
murderer. An entire species  
all gone, only in retaliation  
for his, an eye for an eye,  
a tooth for a tooth.  
  
They are gone, all of them.  
Gold is gone too. Apart  
from one, that flies out  
to meet him. At last.  
  
He falls to the floor,  
saved by his enemy,  
and off it flies,  
to someplace else.  
  
They scramble and crawl,  
tears falling down  
already damp faces.  
The war has ended.  
  
Her body is cradled,  
by the boy who loved her too much.  
He cries and screams,  
And just wants life to stop.  
  
A shadow sits up,  
and the gun is pointed.  
Disbelief fills its face,  
and it stares at them.  
  
It's her voice, and that  
stumps them all. They  
look blankly before them,  
and the tears stop falling.  
  
Their lives are shattered,  
gold and shadow have  
destroyed them. Completely.  
They sit and stare  
  
and wonder why their lives,  
are so damn complicated.


End file.
